RedhairedWonder
by Schnozberry
Summary: A new girl appears out of nowwhere. Who is she? Why does she have spells. Is she a friend or foe? Read and review. A little bit of UxOC although I am a huge UxY fan. Please don't kill me.
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't be writing another story but when I get an idea I have to type it down,

Chapter One Run

A girl ran threw the forest. A crunch was heard behind her. "It's coming" She said. She started to run faster. She ran into a brown haired boy. "Sorry" She ran around him. He shrugged and ran towards the sewer. She was breathing heavily. She stopped. She put her hands together. "Lyakos" She said. A wind whirled around her. When it died down she was gone. A shadow emerged from the bushes. It looked around then left.

Sorry for short chapter but I am posting another one tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Princess

A red haired girl in a green dress plopped down onto Lyoko. She put her hands together. This time they were fists with the knuckles touching. "Princessa" She disappeared and reappeared next to Aelita and right in front of Ulrich. She looked at him. "Aelita I'll clear the way" She said. Ulrich looked confused.

"Who are you?" He asked.

She looked at him. "You'll find out in time." She turned to the monsters. "Cleario" The monsters were pushed over the edge of the sector by invisible hands. She pushed her hair out of her face to reveal two identical emerald eyes. She closed her eyes and looked up. "Returno" She said. She disappeared just as Aelita ran into the towers.

"Who is that girl?"

Ulrich was in class. "Hello class we have a new student. Alexandra Robinson" The girl walked in in a short green mini skirt and a pink turtleneck. She bowed to the class. "And we have a review." Alexandra sat down in front of Ulrich. Her red hair lay loosely on her shoulders. She stretched her arms like she was tired.

"Answerio" She said almost silently. She looked down at the test. She wrote one line the rest appeared. (I know she is cheating but I didn't say she was perfect) She smiled. She stretched again. "Time pass" The clock went fast for her.

"Tests in!" The teacher said. Alexandra handed her test in first. (I wish I had red hair) She walked out and looked at the bulletin board.

"Band Auditions. Lead singer needed." She smiled. A list and a pen were by it. She wrote her name and walked off.

"TRACK!" Jim yelled. Alexandra was now in a green pair of shorts and a pink sweatshirt. She was up against Ulrich. She smiled at him. _Maybe I should go easy on him. No spells. Like I need them for this. _"GO!" Alexandra ran. Ulrich was close behind but not passing. She started quickening her pace. She reached the finish line. "Great job Alexandra! I think you should join track! And you beat Ulrich too! He is the best on the team!"

After class

Jeremy walked up to Aelita. "XANA attack." A ghost tried to wrap around Alexandra's ankles. She looked down. She looked around. She put her hands together.

"Lyakos" She said. Jeremy turned just to see the wind whirl. He tackled Alexandra. He thought she was trapped inside a tiny tornado. She pushed him off. "What was that for?" She asked him.

"I thought you were in trouble."

"I was trying to get to Lyoko!"

"What?"

"Lyoko. I was going to clear the way for Aelita. Now if you'll excuse me Lyakos!" She disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Lyakosia, Lyoko

"Hmm Aelita isn't here. Maybe I could use that weapon materialization spell." She pushed her hair behind her ears. "Arrious" A bow appeared in her hands. A bag was on her back. Aelita was being materialized with Odd. She pulled the string back. The arrow shot the eye of a tarantula. She dematerialized the bow and arrows. She put her hands together. She spun around on one toe. "Sectorus Sixus" She said. Odd looked confused. A transporter came down and took them all away.

Jeremy frantically typed on his computer. The three green dots had disappeared. An instant message appeared on his screen. Here is the conversation.

RedhairedWonder: I had to take them off the map. He was coming.

BrAiNyBoI: Who?

RedhairedWonder: Xavier Atlas Nathan Arkson

BrAiNyBoI: XANA?

RedhairedWonder: Yes

RedhairedWonder: Sector Six search for that

BrAiNyBoI: Sector Six?

RedhairedWonder: The sector where lyokians live.

BrAiNyBoI: Lyokians?

RedhairedWonder: Just search for Sector six.

The IM disappeared.

Aelita and Odd looked around. They were in a mall. Aelita felt warmth. She could breath. "Welcome to Lyakosia, Lyoko!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four History Lesson

"Lyakosia?" Aelita asked Alexandra. "What is that Alexandra?"

"Yep. Please call me Alex. This is where we used to live," Alex said to Aelita.

"We?"

"Yep. That was before XANA sent me to Earth and you to the outside."

"The outside?"

"The towers."

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok I'll tell you the history of Lyoko. You see."

Back long before we were born on earth there was a war. Elvens, witches and animal-human hybrids against the human race. We created our own world. Our leader was Xavier Atlas Nathan Arkson. He created the outside. It was a place for exploration. He became power-hungry. He started creating towers on the outside. He said that we should wage war against Earth. Very few humans lived on Lyoko. He used the towers to make disasters to destroy the human race so we could take over the planet. The witches devirtualized his form and made him a virus. They turned him off. The entire outside went with him. He did one thing before he left. He left you on the outside and wiped your memory. He connected himself to you. He thought that you would be a warrior with him. So you appeared when he was turned on as well. He tried to do the same to me. My parents sent me to Earth. So I grew up on Earth until XANA started attacking me.

"But I thought XANA was after us" Odd said.

"He wanted Aelita and me. You got in his way."

"oh"

"You see XANA thought that our memories were key to destroying earth."

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"You and I were the princesses of Lyoko"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"P-princesses?" Aelita asked.

"Yes. Hey! My favorite club!" She grabbed Aelita and ran in. After they walked in the dj stopped.

"Attention! The Princesses Alexandra and Aelita have graced us with their presence!" The audience turned and clapped. Alex bowed low. "Alexandra is a Lyoko famous singer! Will you sing us a song?" Alexandra walked up.

"Sure" She grabbed the mike.

Oh yeah who who

I look around and see the possibilities

You know it's fun to be me

Never fit the crowd

Nothing get's me down

Never scared to dream

If something can't be done

I'm gonna prove them wrong

Make everyone see

That if I had the chance to change it all

That's what I'm ready to see

If I had it my way

I would make new rules that sound cool

People say I'm crazy

They don't understand

Who I am

If I had it my way

I would change the world

Just one girl

If I had it my way

I've got a buzz in me

That no one ever sees

It's in the attitude Yeah!

I'm gonna find a way

No matter what they say

I do what I gotta do

Cuz when something can't be done

That only makes me strong

It happens every time

I can take a situation going wrong yeah

And make it turn out right

If I had it my way I would make new rules that sound cool

If people say I'm crazy they don't understand

Who I am

If I had it my way

I would change the world just one girl

If I had it my way

I can do anything

Just watch me

If I had it my way I would make new rules

That sounds cool

If people say I'm crazy they don't understand who I am

If I had it my way I would change the world

Just one girl

If I had it my way!

Alex bowed to the audience. She grinned as she walked down off the stage. The dj resumed to play Get Your Shine On by Jesse McCartney. A boy came up to Alex and asked her to dance. "Sure" she said.

"I'm Erik" He said. (Wink: If you've seen Do the Drama you know who it is)

"Nice to meet you Erik" Alex replied.

"I am here to escort you to your throne."

"Th-th-throne?" Alex stuttered. "You mean the thing you sit on and rule"

"Yeah"

"I-i-I don't sit and rule." Alex stuttered. "I get around and rule"

"It's you and Aelita's thirteenth birthday. The birthday that let's princesses become queens"

"But don't I need a king?"

"No"

"A" She looked around. "How about in 7 more years? How about that?"

"Thirteen is the age" Alez looked around.

"I have friends on earth"

"Bring them to Lyakosia"

"We save the world"

"We don't need saving"

"But we save earth" The music stopped.

"Earth? Why would you save that tiny planet?"

"I lived on Earth. I can save it if I want to"

"Ha"

"If you diss earth you diss me" Alex walked off. She grabbed Odd and Aelita. "Let's go" Erik's eyes turned XANA.

"What was that about?" Aelita asked.

"Our thrones"

"Th-th-thrones?" Aelita stuttered.

"That's what I said" They stopped in front of the palace. It was covered with XANA signs. Odd readied his arrows. Alex lowered his arm. "That is the Lyoko sign. Not XANA sign"

In the palace

"Welcome Alexandra" A woman in a crown came up and hugged Aelita and Alex. "Aelita" A man stood behind her. He bowed.

"Welcome princesses" He said. A little boy ran up.

"Sister!" He ran up and hugged Aelita. He looked up. He had the same ears as Aelita without the earings and had a deep red hair. A taller elven stood in back.

"Hey lil' sis" He said coming out. He had forest green hair. His left ear was pierced. Aelita grinned. She grabbed the little one from under the arms. She span him around. Alex watched. A little girl with light auburn hair came out. She wore a pink witch outfit.

"Sissy!" She ran up. Alex smiled. She hugged the little girl.

"Hey Bailey" Alex said.

"Look what I can do" She teleported onto Alex's back. Alex ran around. "Weee!" Alex took her off her back. "Ooh" Alex smirked. She started tickling the little girl. The little girl laughed. "Telaportis!" The little girl appeared behind Alex. She snuck up behind her. "BOO!" Alex turned. Jeremy came in.

"Hello" Aelita turned.

"Jeremy? How did you get here?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me who these people are"

"This is Xander" The little boy bowed. "And Forest" The boy bowed.

"And this is Bailey" Alex said.

"Well Alex told me to search for sector six so I came here. I see you have quite a family"

Aelita walked up. "Yep" She quickly kissed Jeremy. "You might become part of it. And King"

Alex's POV

After Aelita kissed Jeremy he went reeeed. He froze. I laughed. Bailey laughed to. That little witch has improved her magic. By a lot. Our parents smiled. Wait those are Aelita's parents. Where are mine?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Auditions. Realizations and Odd disappearo

Alex sat in her room. She remembered the auditions. Singing always made her feel better. Bailey had moved to Earth. The school let her stay with Alex. "Hey Alex audition time!" Bailey was wearing a pink peasant top and jeans. Not bad for a six year old. Alex stood up.

"What happened to mom and dad Bailey?" She asked her. Bailey looked around.

"You should go to the auditions first. Kk?" Alex smiled.

"kk" She said. She changed into a black tank top and her favorite jeans. He red hair was pulled back by a black scrunchie. Black fingerless gloves climbed halfway up to her elbows. "Ready to go"

At the auditions

"Alexandra Robinson" The boy said. Alex took the microphone from Sissy who auditioned a minute ago. "Sing" Alex started.

You think you're going no where

When you're walking down the street

Acting like you just don't care

When life could be so sweet

So why you wanna be like that?

As if there's nothing new

You're not fooling no one

You're not even fooling you

So walk a little slower

And open up your eyes

Sometimes it's so hard to see

The good things passing by

There may not be a sign

No flashing neon light

Telling to make your move

When the time is right

Why not?

Take a crazy chance

Why not?

Do a crazy dance?

If you lose a moment

You might lose a lot

So why not?

Why not?

Why not?

Take a crazy chance?

Why not?

Do a crazy dance?

Why not?

Why not

As she finished the people stared. One stood up and huddled with the others. He stood up. "It's unanimous. You are our lead singer." Alex smiled. "practice is 4 o'clock Thursday"

"Okay" Alex stepped off the stage.

In her room

Alex quietly shut the door. "What happened?" Asked Bailey.

"I" Bailey listened anxiously "Made lead singer!" Bailey jumped up and down on her bed. "Now tell me what happened to Mom and Dad." Bailey sat down.

"Spell gone wrong"

"What kind of spell?"

"dangerous"

"Give me more details"

"Mom and Dad were making pets for the pet shop. They started making mini versions of XANA's monsters. They grew bigger instead. When they attempted to put them on the outside they shot them" Alex stared. She gulped.

At Aelita's room

There was a knock at the door. Aelita opened it. Her two brothers were standing in front of it. Xander was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Forest was wearing something similar to Ulrich's outfit except it was a darker green. "Hey sis!" Xander said.

"Hey Xander! By the way people here don't know about Lyoko"

"Why not?"

"They don't. By the way if anyone asks you are Xander Stones and Forest Stones"

"Forest Stones? What kind of name is that?"

"Xander Stones! Me like!"

"Well let's go meet my friends."

At the park

The group was sitting around the bench when they saw Alex and Bailey coming. Alex was still wearing her band outfit. "Hey witches!" Odd said.

"Hey Odd" Bailey said. Odd and Bailey were friends right off the bat. Silly warrior and silly witch make pretty good friends.

"What wrong Alex?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothings wrong"

"I can tell when something is wrong and something is definitely wrong."

"Odd!" Bailey was laughing as Odd tickled her.

"Yeah I think your friend is going to disappear right about" (Pop) "Now" Ulrich laughed. "Well that is what happens to people who tickle Bailey" She held her hands out. "Returno" Odd appeared on the bench.

"What happened?"

"Bailey" Ulrich and Alex said in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Tommy Samson and a Heartbreak

Alex sat in her room. It was almost four. She stood up. She sighed. "Band" She opened the door. A black haired boy stood in front of it. His blue eyes were gleaming. She pushed her hair out of her face. "Tommy?" He grinned. She threw her arms around his neck. "What brings you to France? I thought you were going to school in California!"

"I missed you Alexie" Alex smiled. Her old nickname. "So how's the magic going?"

"Fine" Bailey came out the door.

"Tommy?"

"Hey Bailey! How was it in Lyakosia?"

"Great!"

"I have to go to band practice."

"Ok I want to ask you something. Would you go to the dance with me?"

"I would love to"

Down the hallway

"I would love to" Alex said. Ulrich's face drooped. Alex was going to the dance with a different boy? A boy he didn't know? He walked to his dorm. "Hey Ulrich! Meet Tommy!" Alex said as he passed by. He just walked on by. Alex's smile disappeared. "What's wrong?" She asked. He just kept walking. She stopped. She started walking towards the auditorium.

At band

Alex stood up front. Tommy sat in back to play the drums. She started singing. "Okay guys. We are going to record this music and give it to the radio free Kadic station ok?" Alex nodded. The guitarist started. She took the microphone and started singing I want Everything. Then she started singing Oops I did it Again. After that she sang Friends Forever. Then band practice was over.

"Can I walk you to your dorm?" Tommy asked.

"Sure." The earth shook. "WHAT!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight EARTHQUAKE!

Alex realized what was happening. She grabbed Tommy's hand and yelled "LYAKOS!"

They arrived on Lyoko. Tommy was wearing a baby blue short and a diaper.

(Tommy: I was not!)

(Me: Okay I'll put your real form in)

(Alex: Better hurry up Yumi's house is going to be attacked soon)

They arrived on Lyoko. Tommy was wearing knight's armor. Except that it was red and had a golden lion on it. "What's up with the lion?"

"I used to dress up as a narnian knight when I was little"

"Oh" She held her hands out. "Aelita Lyakos" Aelita was virtualized.

Earth

Yumi was digging up from the rubble. Her family survived. Ulrich was helping her up. "I know this is a bad time but… Willyougotothedancewithme?"

"What? No William asked me" _Great now I don't have anyone to go with. Well neither does Odd. _

"We should get to Lyoko"

Lyoko

Alex had virtualized a sword and was battling a crab. Two scipazoas showed up. Alex turned. One of them picked her up.She dropped her sword. Tommy was busy with a creeper. Aelita ran up. She picked up the sword. "What do I do?" She asked Tommy.

"SWING IT!" Aelita swung the sword at the tentacles. Yumi and Ulrich were virtualized.

"Aelita with a sword. Alex with a Scipazoa. A case of role reversal here." Yumi said.

The Scipazoa dropped Alex. It backed off. Alex lay on the ground. Tommy walked over and poked her. She wiped his finger away. "Five more minutes Jan" Tommy leaned close. He opened his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine Boot Camp Gossip

"WAKE UP MAGGOT!" Tommy yelled into her ear.

"Sir yes sir!" She said attaining army position. "TOMMY!" Tommy grinned.

"Anything to wake you up"

"WHAT was that for?"

"You were asleep I woke you up. I always knew that boot camp had gotten to you" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Boot camp?" Ulrich asked.

"One year boot camp don't ask"

"MAGGOT!"

"Tommy jeez! Just because you were the principal's son doesn't permit you to do that!"

"It did get me on that date with you"

"Date? What date?" Ulrich cut in.

"You like her don't you?"

"No I don't!"

"Ooh Ulrich and Alex sitting in a tree."

"NO WE ARE NOT!" The two said in unison. Tommy grinned.

"I am going to talk to Milly and Tamiya"

"You wouldn't dare" Alex said.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't" Alex smiled.

"I know just the way to stop you"

"What? Oh no"

"AJ and Tommy sitting in a tree!"

"That was one date!"

"And several kisses"

"It was two years ago"

"You put your moves on her"

"What moves?"

"The moves you have to tell your father that she in fact did something wrong!"

"Ah c'mon"

"Well me thinks we have a boy in love"

"AJ was just a friend!"

"Amanda Joy oh yeah a very close friend indeed"

"I am telling Milly and Tamiya definitely"

"I am telling them that you like Amanda Joy"

"They don't know who she is!"

"That doesn't stop her from coming!"

"She's coming?"

"Oh yeah she is coming."

"No stop"

"Amanda Joy Lyakos" A blond girl dropped down on Lyoko.

"ALEX! I was just getting ready for a date!"

"Tommy wanted to tell you something."

"Well it better be important. Ooh nice outfit A"

"You too" AJ was wearing a midnight blue miniskirt with a black leather jacket over a white tank top. There was a black belt with a holster. A creeper came up. AJ shot it.

"Hey A do you remember Josh the quarterback?"

"Yeah"

"I got a date with him!"

"Really. Oh my god was he cute?"

"Adorable he was wearing his jacket and we went to see Finding Neverland. And we ended up"

"What?"

"Kissing" They both squealed.

"Now I know why boys don't hang out with many girls" Ulrich said.

"Well her best friend is dating a quarterback." Tommy said.

"Give me an A!" AJ yelled.

"GIVE ME AN M!" Alex yelled.

"GIVE ME AN I!"

"GIVE ME A T!"

"GIVE ME A Y!"

"WHAT DOES IT SPELL? AMITY!" They yelled in unison. Then burst out laughing.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I made head cheerleader!"

"Oh my god! Is that when the quarterback asked you out?"

"Oh yeah"

"What was it like? Give me every detail"

"Heavenly" They continued gossiping.

"So do you think Ulrich likes me?"

"Of course no boy can keep his hands off you A Looks like even Tommy is warming up to you again."

"One date!"

"Let me guess another one this Friday big dance?"

"Yeah"

"Make that boy jealous. If it works. That Ulrich hottie is on you like a hot dog on a bun"

"Sometimes I wish you weren't from Texas"

"Well I can't keep Josh waitin' Can I?"

"You go girl" AJ waved by to the others as she was devirtualized. "So let's deactivate this thing" Aelita ran into the tower.

"Return to the past now"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The next day

"Hey A!" AJ waved across the courtyard.

"Hey AJ. What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I got a scholarship. Besides Josh was so immature."

"So are you going to the dance this Friday?"

"If you're asking if I have a date no but I will go"

Ulrich still didn't have a date. He looked at Alex. AJ looked at him. She whispered something in Alex's ear. Alex looked at him. Then turned back to AJ looking like she was on fire. AJ grinned. She started pushing Alex towards Ulrich. Alex was looking everywhere for a way out. When she saw Sissy she was relieved. She dug her heels into the ground. She told AJ something. AJ frowned as she shook her head. She muttered something about "He's mine" At least that is what Alex heard.

The Dance

Alex looked at her dress. It looked like she was on Lyoko except her hair was in a bun. Bailey was standing next to her in a pink dress. "So what are you going to do?"

"Stand with Odd if he is dancing sit by the punch bowl"

"Ok" There was a knock at the door. Tommy was standing behind it. A little boy stood by him. "You brought Timmy didn't you?" (Sorry only thing I can think of right now)

"Yeah"

"TIMMY!" Bailey threw her arms around the small boy's shoulders. The boy blushed deeply.

At the Dance

Odd, Bailey and Timmy sat by the punch bowl. Ulrich was sitting near the doors. Sissy had asked him to dance for the umpteenth time. Alex was dancing with Tommy. Ulrich watched jealously. William and Yumi were dancing. The song that was playing ended. Ulrich saw Tommy walking over to him. "You can dance with Alex."

"Why would I want to?"

"Look you may think you're a good actor but I know you like her. Dance"

"No"

"Man" He pulled Ulrich up and started pushing him towards Alex. "Dance you two!" He left.

"Um hi Alex"

"yeah hi Ulrich,"

"Want some punch?"

"Yeah punch that comes from the punch bowl" _I am so stupid._ Ulrich and Alex thought. Ulrich felt a push from behind. He almost fell onto Alex. .

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

"DANCE WITH HIM/HER ALREADY!" They heard Tommy and AJ yell.

They blushed. They put their hands together, and started dancing nervously. After a few songs it became more natural. Ulrich pulled Alex out into the park. The looked up. Some stars were peeking threw the clouds. They leaned close.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Kiss

Alex gently kissed Ulrich. Two white things sprouted from her back. Her dress turned white. A yellow circle appeared above her head. The white things grew into giant wings. She kicked off her shoes. She pulled apart. Ulrich looked at her. Her hair fell out of the bun. It flowed beautifully onto her shoulders. She gently floated up. Ulrich reached for her hand. He pulled her into another kiss. She kept on rising. The clouds opened up. "Goodbye Ulrich" She said. She floated above the clouds. They closed. Tears came to Ulrich's eyes.

"She floated up into the sky?" Jeremy asked Ulrich the next day. Ulrich pushed his meatballs around his plate.

"Yeah"

"She left?"

"Yeah"

"Do you want to search Lyoko?" Ulrich looked up. Hope filled his eyes.

"Yeah"

They ran to the factory. "Transfer Ulrich, scanner Ulrich, Virtualization!" Ulrich plopped down in Lyakosia. He ran to the palace. Alex was sitting in the throne. She looked down. Her eyes seemed big and blank. All sparkle gone.

"Alex?" Ulrich looked up. Her eyes widened. Sparkle began coming back. Her eyes watered. She got up. A hand rest on her shoulder and pushed her back down. She looked behind her eyes brimming over. "What's wrong?" She looked up. She touched her throat. She looked up. "You can't talk?" She nodded. She looked down as if to say you probably want someone else now. "No I don't" She looked up smiling. "I love you" She threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Not so fast Alexandra" A voice came from the background. She turned. Erik came out. "Princess" She glared. "You are supposed to marry me remember?" Her hands curled up into fists. "Yes you do"

"What are you doing?" Ulrich asked.

"Doing my job I am supposed to marry her or maybe Xander should take over the job maybe Forest. I am prince"

"She should marry who she wants"

"You said that because you think she'll pick you"

"No because she has the right!"

"She is supposed to marry the prince of Lyoko oh that happens to be me so bug off"

"I will not!"

"Then maybe Aelita should take the blame"

"Aelita is also princess!"

"But Alex is the Eldest"

"So?"

"that means she ascends the throne"

"That means she should marry who she wants!"

"No!" Alex shook her head tears falling. She opened her mouth.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" She yelled. Tears were flowing freely.

"How'd you break the spell?" She ran to her room. She clapped her hands together.

"Returno!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven Tears of Truth

Last Time

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! RETURNO!"

Today

Alex ran to her room on earth. She buried her face into her pillow. "Why does everything have to go wrong? EVERY SINGLE TIME! Whenever I find someone Erik finds a way to ruin it! WHY?" She punched the pillow. Tears fell onto the sheets. She kneeled on her bed face in hands. "Why?"

Lyoko

"Look what you did!" Ulrich yelled pointing at the spot where Alexandra stood before.

"It's your fault! She was supposed to marry me! I am Prince of Lyoko! You had to barge in!"

"I didn't barge in she ran into me! I met her on Lyoko! I couldn't help falling in love with her!"

"Well too bad! She belongs to me!"

"She isn't an object! She is a living being!"

"She just happens to be a princess!"

"That doesn't make her any different from anyone else!"

"It is true Erik" A tall elven woman stepped into the room.

"Your majesty" Erik said kneeling.

"I see that this man loves the princess?"

"Not just the princess the Princess Alexandra"

"She isn't an object!" Ulrich yelled.

"Shush young one"

"But"

"Shush all will be fine. What is the problem?"

"This boy loves the Princess"

"That is good"

"But I am arranged to marry her"

"I am prepared to break that arrangement."

"But"

"Shush you only want power he wants love. Which would you choose a princess or your true love?"

"Princess of course" The Queen waved her hand over a spot on the floor. A bubble appeared. A girl about Ulrich's age was out on the streets she looked hungry. Her black hair went down to her shoulders tangled in knots. Her brown eyes filled with tears. Erik's eyes remained the way they were.

"Ulrich retrieve this girl" Ulrich stood up.

Earth

Alex was lying down on the bed. "Alex let me in" Yumi's voice came from outside the door.

"No"

"Alex please"

"My world is falling apart! The boy I love is on Lyoko fighting with the boy I'm arranged to marry!"

"Well let me in and we'll talk about it!" Alex unlocked the door. Yumi looked at her. Her dress was slightly torn. "Who is the one you like?"

"Ulrich" Alex said. Her tears dropped on the floor. "I know you must hate me now"

"Why would I?"

"Cause I kissed him?"

"You kissed him?"

"Yes then I returned to Lyoko" Yumi could've cried right there but she didn't.

"So what happened on Lyoko?"

"Ulrich came. The boy I was arranged to marry took my voice. They fought. I yelled. I ran away cried for an hour then this"

"Oh" Alex put her head in her hands and pushed her hair back.

"I don't know what I should do. Erik always ruins everything and I love Ulrich" Tears were falling again. "I'm sorry. I should go I know you like Ulrich"

"No Ulrich likes you and I am stepping aside."

"You don't have to do that I belong on Lyoko not Earth. We are from two different worlds"

"That hasn't stopped Jeremy and Aelita!"

"But Aelita had her memory erased! I remember every single detail of my entire life! You think that's easy? I knew that I didn't belong to this world my entire life here! I remember my life on Lyoko! You think that I am okay with that? If I hadn't remembered any of it I would be happy! You would have Ulrich and everyone would have the life they are meant to have! I. Don't. Belong. Here" Her face bunched up. "I am an alien! I have to hide what I really am!"

"Don't say that. You have someone who likes you a home and a place in the world."

"I need to be alone right now" Yumi left. Alex started crying. "Every single time"

Here are some things I'd like to say

Starfiregirl5671: Thank you very much for reading

Pinkwitch1: I am glad you like all my stories an thank you for being a fan


	13. Chapter 13

This is the longest story I've ever written!

Chapter Thirteen Ileana

Alex lay on her bed. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Her alarm clock rang. She turned it off. She just kept lying there. She sighed. "I don't belong"

Lyoko

"Thank you Ulrich" The Queen said as Ulrich arrived with a girl holding his hand. "We shall get this girl cleaned up and fed"

Later

The black haired girl came out in a dress similar to Alex's dress except it was pink. "Thank you your majesty"

"You are welcome"

"My name is Ileana"

"Nice to meet you Ileana" Ulrich and Erik appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Earth

Alex sighed, "I'm going home" She put her hands together "Lyakos"

Lyoko

Alex appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She fainted. "ALEX!" Ulrich sat down beside her. Ileana's eyes widened she rushed down to her.

"Is this her majesty?" Ulrich looked at her. The girl's eyes were filled with worry. "I don't think she remembers me"

"What?"

"I am Ileana daughter of Eve"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Daughter of eve?"

"Yes I come from Earth. I am from an ancient line. All descendants of Adam and Eve" (A/n I am not Christian I just put it in) "We moved to Lyoko and became friends with the royal families. When we lost or wealth we were wiped from the memories of everyone we were then known as poor people who were always poor"

"Oh"

"It's alright. We've been working to get money."

Alex began waking up. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ileana. "Ileana? Is that you?"

"You remember me?" Alex slowly nodded.

"How could I forget? You were my best friend!"

"We cast a spell on Lyoko no one was supposed to remember the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve"

"You always were secretive. Remember when I found your diary and it was written in code?"

"It was Japanese!"

"I know every language in the world and that was not Japanese!" Ileana crossed her arms defeated.

"Okay so you two are friends so how does Alex remember?"

"After Aelita disappeared I was sent to Earth I guess before her family erased everyone's memories."

"Well let's get to Earth"

"ok Returno"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen Earth Connected

Alex, Ulrich and Ileana appeared on Earth. Ileana's eyes widened. "It's even more beautiful than I remember" She started touching the trees. "All the trees are happy here. The grass too" She felt the grass. A wind blew everyone's hair. "The wind is dancing with the sun"

"What is she talking about?" Ulrich asked Alex.

"She happens to be connected to the environment meaning that she knows what everything feels." Ileana ran off. She found Kadic. She felt it.

"This building is sad. It remembers when it used to be part of the earth. Part of the ground" She started feeling Ulrich's arms then Alex's. "And you to don't get me started on you two! You to are so happy together" Alex looked like she was on fire she was blushing so deeply. Ulrich was blushing just as deep. Ileana grinned. "You can't hide it from me!" She started feeling other people, finding pairs for all of them. When she reached Sissy and Herb she smiled. "Sissy might I suggest you asking the guy you like on a date?"

"I have he rejected."

"Not that guy." She looked at Herb, "That guy."

"Why you" Ileana ran off.

"You like me?" Herb's eyes lit up.

"That was just a prank by Ulrich and his gang!" Herb's face fell.

"Oh yeah that was obvious!" He said waving his hands around.

She srrived to William and Yumi. "Hmm one way romance! Better get that girl to like you! Before she get's jealous of Alex!"

"WE ARE NOT DATING!"

"Then why did you kiss?" Both blushed.

"Well um that was a friendly embrace" Ulrich mumbled.

"Yeah a friendly embrace" Alex added. Ileana grinned.

"Don't worry everyone will know!"

"WHAT?" Ileana conjured up a megaphone.

"ALEX LOVES ULRICH! ULRICH LOVES ALEX!" She repeated this several times. "THEY ARE DATING!"

"WE ARE NOT!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen Ileana's advantages

Ulrich and Alex sat on opposite sides of the bench. Ileana had told everyone they were dating which they were not. Well it had some advantages. Sissy stuck her nose up in the air as she passed them instead of saying anything to Ulrich. And disadvantages. Yumi was distant. Practically every girl wouldn't talk to Alex. Aelita and Jeremy were together which was good. Alex was almost always lost in thought. She was quiet except for when she was singing where she could blast your ears off if you stood any less than a yard away from a speaker. Tommy was with AJ which is what most people think should've happened before the dance. Ulrich looked over at Alex. She was staring into the woods. "I wonder sometimes" Ulrich was shocked. Now it was a rare moment to hear her talking.

"About what?" Ulrich asked.

"About everything…" She never took her eyes off the woods. "Why do we exist? Why did I come to Earth?" Ulrich put his arms around her. She leaned against him.

"It's alright." He said. She pulled away.

"We have to get out of here" She said.

"why?"

"XANA is here. You go I'll hold him off" Ulrich ran. "What do you want?"

"You" The darkness engulfed her. Every inch. Every single cell. When it disappeared Alex smiled.

"It is time"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! ALEX IS POSSESSED!

Alex ran to Ulrich's dorm. She was happy to obey her master. He had told her to get her friend and bring him to Lyoko. She knocked on the door. Ulrich opened the door he was wearing a towel around his waist. "Hey Ulrich!" She said happily. He shut the door. She knocked again. He didn't open. Alex kept her sickening happy face on. "Ulrich let me in" Ulrich leaned against the door to keep her away. "Let me in Ulrich" She sounded as if she was a very happy cheerleader. Not the type Ulrich would touch with a hundred foot pole. "It's alright baby. I won't hurt you"

"Since when does she call you baby?" Odd asked.

"Come out come out" Her voice came from the other side of the door. Her unblinking, wide eyes looked at the door. "I won't hurt you" She sounded like Drusilla(From Buffy). Ulrich looked at the shadow under the door. It slowly disappeared. The door blasted open. "I said I wouldn't hurt you. But now I have no choice. Come with me or I will be forced to hurt something." She cocked her head to the side.

"No" Ulrich said. Alex winced.

"You have a choice your friend dies or eternal happiness with me"

"Neither" She took Odd in her hand.

"I will do it"

"You wouldn't I know you wouldn't"

"I would if I had to"

"Well hm you don't have to so let him go" She tightened her grip on Odd's throat. "Stop"

"Don't do it Ulrich. Go to the factory help Aelita" She tightened her grip on Odd. Ulrich's phone rang. Ulrich picked it up.

"Ulrich there is a XANA attack"

"I know Alex is here"

"Good have her take you to Lyoko"

"I don't think she'll agree to that"

"Why?"

"Well I think she is the XANA attack" He hung up.

"Stay here." She said. "Odd shall go." She held her head.

"No" Odd ran off. "Alex" Ulrich touched her. She looked up with green eyes.

"Quickly go. Before he gains control again" She said. He didn't move. "GO!" She held her head.

"NO YOU DON'T MY SLAVE! GET HIM!"

"NO!"

"PENETRUS" Alex's eyes widened like Aelita's when the scipazoa gets her. Her eyes turned black. "Go" She walked out the door.

In Lyoko

"Jeremy where are Ulrich and Alex?" Yumi asked.

"Well from what Ulrich said XANA has possessed Alex."

"Yeah and she let me go" Ulrich's voice said over the microphone.

"Get into the scanner"

"Ok"

Later

Ulrich plopped onto Lyoko's cold ground. Alex appeared. "You ran away. You shouldn't run away. People get worried." Yumi looked at Alex dumfounded. "Yumi. My great friend! Want to join me?"

"No…"

"Too bad everyone is doing it" Alex waved her arm. Sissy, Emily, Herb and Nicholas appeared. Sissy wore a black dress with bell sleeves it went down to her knees and had a collar that showed only half of her neck. Herb wore a blue robe his acne disappeared. Nicholas wore a red robe similar to Herb's. Emily wore a blood red dress similar to Sissy's. The all joined hands except Alex. Who had her hands out towards Yumi. "Join us. Be free. You could be eternally happy"

"No" Alex's nose wrinkled. Her eyes remained the same coal black.

"Penetrus" She whispered. Two ghosts came out of her hands. They merged together and engulfed Yumi. Yumi started coughing. Alex held her head. Her eyes flashed from green to black. The other XANA possessed started casting a spell.

"Warrior of Darkness hear our cry, warrior of light prepare to die" A ghost came out of Alex and assumed her form. The only difference was that her hair was pitch black and her dress was blood red. Alex's eyes assumed their regular green. While the other Alex's eyes remained as black as her hair. Alex looked at the black version of herself. The other one smirked.

"Hello Alex"

Please vote on the Anti-Alex's name.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Alex looked at her other self. "Don't you dare Ursula"

"Oh why do we have to be enemies?" Ursula walked over. "We could be great together!"

"NO! Remember last time?"

"Yes that Aiden boy really liked you didn't he?"

"You stole him!"

"I say he stole you"

"Don't do this. Ulrich means more to me than Aiden!"

"That must mean a lot"

"Ursula please."

"Well let's see" She walked over to Ulrich. She kissed him. She pulled out smiling. "You always found a good kisser. Never failed." She circled Ulrich. "Nice bod. Looks like Aiden might have had competition." Alex raised her arms.

"Freeze!" Alex blinked. "Alexie. You never did understand. I am older I get the boys. I just send you out to find them." Ursula ran her black fingernail down Ulrich's cheek. "And found them you have" Alex clenched her fists.

"Stop it" Ursula didn't appear to hear her.

"Let's see what he tastes like" Ursula smiled revealing to long teeth.

"NO!" Ursula looked at her. Her teeth turned to normal size.

"Well I might be going fast but don't worry he'll be the same."

"He'll be a soulless vampire that's what he will be. I want him to live! Not like Aiden!"

"Maybe you'd like to see him face to face" She waved her hand. A blond haired boy with turquoise eyes appeared. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. Alex looked at him.

"NO! Don't make me relive it! Don't! DON'T!" Alex fell to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

A blond haired boy stood in a field. "Alex. I love you" The red haired girl looked up.

"Really?"

"Yes I do" They leaned towards one another. They kissed. A black haired girl appeared behind her.

"Good job Alexie" She bit into the boy's neck.

"NO!" Alex cried out.

Flash

Alex laid her head against the foot of a hospital bed. The boy lay there a patch was on his neck. She sobbed. "How could you do this? Ursula SPEAK TO ME!" The black haired girl appeared.

"Oh baby wants a ba-ba?"

"I want him back"

"Too bad. Move on"

"I can't. It's not easy you know!"

"Really after my last boyfriend dumped me it took me only a few moments to get over it"

"Get out"

"no"

"GET OUT!"

Present

"Alex" Yumi nudged Alex. She woke up. She put her face in her hands.

"She's out there. She won't stop."

"Who? What?"

"Ursula. She'll get to Ulrich and, and she'll kill him!"

In Ulrich's Room

Ulrich heard a knock on the door. Ursula was behind it. "Hello sweetie."

"What?" Ursula walked in. She wore a skin tight black shirt and jeans. She got close to Ulrich. She kissed him. It hypnotized him. He couldn't pull out. Alex ran into the room. She stopped when she saw Ursula. Ursula smirked. She pulled out.

"That was good. Oh Alexie I didn't know you were there"

"You knew! You always knew!"

"of course I do sugar. Remember I get the boys"

"No! You want to ruin my life! You come out whenever I found someone! You take them and hypnotize them and you- you" She buried her face in her hands. She ran off. "LYAKOS!" She yelled.

In Lyoko

Alex plopped down on the deserted mountain area of Lyoko. She sat down hugging her knees. "XANA! Send me the scipazoa! I'm alone! Come on! Don't you want my memory!" A scipazoa came out from behind the rock. It picked her up. Ulrich dropped onto Lyoko.

"Alex no!" He slashed the tentacles. She was dropped. She cried.

"Leave me alone" She said.

"Alex don't"

"I will! I don't want to feel anything!"

"That's no reason for you to do this!"

"Yes it is" Ursula came out from the same spot as the scipazoa.

"Oh look here two lovebirds sharing a special moment. Sorry to barge in but his time is up" She pointed to Ulrich. Alex looked up. She stood up. She walked towards the edge. Ulrich grabbed her.

"What are you doing?"

"If I go she goes it's the only way"

"Don't"

"I have to"

"No"

"LET GO OF ME!" she looked at him. She pulled her arm out of his hand. "I have to" She dived head first into the digital void. Ulrich looked at it.

"NO!" Ursula cried out before she disappeared into nothingness.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Everyone was quiet the next day. Sissy walked up. "Ulrich dear where is that weirdo Alex?" Ulrich stood up.

"She is not a weirdo"

"Always defending your friends. Why can't you see that I am the girl for you?"

"Because you aren't" He went to his room.

"What's his problem?" A girl asked.

Later

"Ulrich please open the door" Yumi said.

"I don't want to hear it"

"Too bad Ulrich we don't know what to do about Alex! We're sorry"

"Come in" Yumi sat on thee bed with him.

"What happened?"

"She jumped into the void" Yumi stared.

"What? Why?"

"She said to get rid of that girl."

"Didn't that girl come because of the activated tower?"

"No she came because of me"

"It's not your fault Ulrich"

"Yes it is. I couldn't keep her from jumping. I led her to that. She said I meant more to her than Aiden"

In Lyoko

"Well well well. Isn't it the princess. A little suicidal aren't we?" A tall man circled the girl.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"You kept me from getting rid of her!"

"Maybe if you hadn't jumped I would have let you. Well I need something. In return I'll give you what you want" He showed a screen. Alex was shown roaming the school grounds. "She doesn't know a thing about Lyoko! She has Ulrich as a boyfriend! He doesn't know either! Isn't that what you want?"

"No, no! I can't do that to him!"

"Oh and jumping into my void wasn't hurting him either"

"I did that to protect him!"

"He was doing fine"

"Ursula stalked him!"

"Let's see how he feels now"

On Earth

"Thanks guys just what I needed" Several plates with crumbs were scattered around Aelita's dorm. Balloons hung in the air. A banner saying 'Happy Birthday Ulrich' hung in the back.

"Well you deserve it" Odd said. "Present time!"

On Lyoko

Alex stared at the now blank screen. "See they don't care" Alex looked from the slick black haired man standing by her. "Do you know who I am?"

"XANA"

"Yes. Will you give what I want and get what you want?" Alex looked from the screen to man.

"Yes"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

A wavy black haired girl stood in front of the school. A silver chain with a bell hung around her neck. Her blue shirt covered her arms. She wore jeans with floral embroidery on them. She looked at the school. A girl with black hair and a pink shirt came along. "hello you must be the new girl. I'm Sissy the most popular girl in school" She said flaunting her hair. The girl looked scared.

At the Bench

"Hey guys the new girl is having trouble" Odd said pointing to the girl wearing blue.

"I'm sorry I want to look around before I make friends" Was heard across the courtyard.

'Looks like she might be in trouble" He said. He walked up. "Hey Sissy don't you have to go put on your make up? Or did you originally look like a snake?"

"Why you Odd" The girl heard Odd's name. She thought of a quick plan.

"Odd! It's great to see you! It's me Phoebe" She said. Odd caught on.

"Phoebe! I was looking for you! I want you to meet my friends" Phoebe walked with Odd. When they got to the bench Phoebe smiled.

"Hi I'm Phoebe DeLong" She held out her hand.

"I'm Ulrich Stern" Ulrich said.

"I'm Yumi Ishiyama"

"You're Japanese! Conitchiwa!"

"You speak Japanese?"

"Only a little"

"I'm Aelita Stones"

"I'm Jeremy Belpois" Phoebe smiled.

"I really like it here"

"That's good!"

" I should get to my dorm"

"Ok" Phoebe ran to her dorm. She looked at her watch. A black face popped up/

"Have you gotten to Kadic?"

"Yes"

"Have you made friends with the fugitives?"

"Why are they fugitives?"

"They went against the master's wishes"

"But what will happen to them?"

"Xavier will dispose of them personally"

"Yes sir"


End file.
